


Вопросы сделок с хоббитами

by KisVani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том Бомбадил сильно изменился за лето.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы сделок с хоббитами

— Мы встречались с Томом Бомбадилом! – стоило Фродо сказать это и Гендальф напрягся.  
Кому-кому, как не ему было знать, что Бомбадил исчез множество десятков лет назад, ходили слухи о ком-то другом, но точно ничего известно не было. Так что сейчас появилась возможность получить информацию из уст очевидца, пока хоббиты переводят дух в безопасном Ривенделле.  
— А расскажи, – попросил Гендальф, – какой он на вид?  
— Ох... странный, признаться честно, поначалу я даже испугался. Высокий, но это нормально не для хоббита. Седовласый, но не как ты, а более... серый. С кожей, обсыпанной словно бы золотистой пудрой...  
Чем дальше Фродо говорил – тем более напряженным становилось лицо Гендальфа.  
— Скажи, а он ничего не предлагал вам? – спросил он. – Никаких обещаний или сделок?  
— Хотел, – был ответ, – но его жена сказала что-то о том, что он обещал не делать этого больше, потому что у них был договор. Они еще начали спорить, а потом смеялись.  
Жена... это было любопытно. Конечно, Гендальф знал кое-что о других мирах. Он был майа, в конце-концов, и о печально-известном Темном он тоже был в курсе. Хотя и без него в Средиземье хватало проблем. Тут же что-то новенькое: раньше тот искал сына по волшебным и не волшебным мирам, а вот теперь жена... А, может, просто другая колдунья? Ученица?  
Эта мысль была еще хуже и неприятнее. Сражаться на два фронта, и против Гортхауэра, и против Румпельштильцхена не хотелось, но если вдруг, то стоило узнать заранее.  
— Скажи мне, – попросил Гендальф все тем же спокойным, размеренным тоном – пугать Фродо не стоило, особенно в свете того, что его ждет, – а как выглядела... жена Бомбадила?  
— Милая девушка. Каштановые волосы, улыбчивая, с необычным выговором, как и он. Сказала, что ее зовут Белль.  
Можно было вздохнуть свободнее. "Хорошо, Белль так Белль, пока это не Регина, Зелена и не, упаси Эру, Кора – Средиземье может спать спокойно". А вопросы сделок с хоббитами он и Румпельштильцхен обсудят попозже.


End file.
